House of Straw
by bibleboymary4ever
Summary: Growing up, Elle Atwood led the perfect life. At least for a while. With her struggle to adjust to her parent's divorce, and her best friend distancing himself from her, everything as she knows it is scrambled.
1. Prologue

**House of Straw** by **Joan**

  
**Disclaimer:** I have no affiliations with the OC.

  
** Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I'm really liking this story, and I hope you will too. Let me know what you think, good or bad. The title comes from David Gray's song, Easy Way to Cry. I'd like to thank Summer for all of her help with this

  
** Summary:** Growing up, Elle Atwood lived the perfect life. She had perfect parents, perfect clothing, and the perfect best friend. At least, for a while. Now, with her parents divorced and the boy she used to call her best friend is becoming distant just as she is finding new feelings for him. Now, she's scrambling to pick up the pieces to her charmed life.

**Prologue:**

Elle Atwood absentmindedly played with the hem of her denim skirt. As she unraveled the thread, she wondered where her father was. He was supposed to pick her up at school an hour ago, after her community service club meeting.

She reached into her purse and fumbled for a cell phone. Glancing at the address book of numbers, she vetoed calling her best friend, Caroline. Caroline's mother would have to get her that way, and Elle couldn't stand another of minute of her botox'd sympathy.

No way would she call her Mom. Marissa would want to know why her father hadn't gotten her yet, and if she knew why he would keep her waiting. She'd probably assume he had a new girlfriend.

Seth? He had been there for her since forever. She used to secretly wish he was her Dad, since he was so fun and always ready to play. Pressing down on the number three of her speed-dial, she waited for it to ring. 

"Hey?" Seth picked up his phone, sounding frazzled.

"Seth?" She bit her lip, hoping he was magically a block away and could be there for her in seconds.

"Hey Elle, how goes it?" She smiled at his nickname for her, as she heard Rachel whining in the background, something about a pink tutu.

"Um. Dad was supposed to come get me at school like an hour ago and I can't call Mom 'cause she'll freak and I was hoping you could come get me and take me to Mom's? Please?" Seth could sense her pout through the phone, 

His voice was muffled, "Rachel, sweetie, I don't know where the pink tutu is. How about the one with sequins? I think it's veeeeery pretty." He paused, and she knew he had won yet another battle against his five year old daughter.

"Sorry, sweetie, I have to take Rach to ballet and then I have to go over to the hospital and check up on some of my patients, see how they're doing."

"Oh." 

He knew she was disappointed in him. And her Dad. And, well, everyone. "Maybe you could call Summer? She's over at South Coast Plaza buying your Mom's birthday present."

Elle giggled. "Her birthday's not until July."

"Seriously? Shit."  


"What, another shopping ban?"

"Hey, not my fault we're running out of room." Elle giggled again, her aunt and uncle were easily the funniest people she knew. She heard Rachel whining again, "Sorry, I had to have Rachel in Brentwood like ten minutes ago. Call me if you don't have a ride in twenty minutes."

"Thanks! Bye."

"Bye." 

Elle clicked the off button with a sigh. Maybe Grandma could get her? No, she'd just wait. She knew her Uncle Seth would get her later if need be.

Clicking her cell phone back on, she started to play pinball. 

Ryan swerved his black Mercedes into the driveway of Harbor. Searching the empty campus for his daughter's familiar face, he saw her sitting on a bench in front of the middle school.

She looked up, obviously surprised and walked over to the car. She sat down, silently, slipping her cell phone back into her bag and buckling the seat belt.

"You're late."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." What Ryan was so desperately trying to avoid was the fact that he had completely forgotten he was supposed to take his daughter out to dinner. "I was, uh, working."

She rolled her eyes, and he pretended not to notice. Since she was obviously not up for conversing, he continued, "So, Danielle…dinner? Is the Lighthouse good? Or do you want to go to that French place?"

"I told you not to call me that." She glanced out the window as the stores whizzed by. She thought she saw Jake and Mike outside Starbucks and suddenly desperately wanted to join them, to be anywhere but in her father's car.He ignored her request. "Lighthouse or no, Danielle?""No.""Where do you want to go?"She didn't answer and continued to stare out the window.

"We could go to that diner in the mall and then go to Neiman Marcus? Do you want some more clothes?" Ryan had lived in Newport Beach for long enough to know that his daughter could never have enough clothes and coordinating accessories. Even when she was broke, Marissa had always had the season's chicest handbags.   


"Just take me home, okay?" The distaste was evident in his daughter's voice, and Ryan knew he had no other options. 

But home was no longer a simple word to the Atwood family, and he needed her to elaborate. "Uh, to your Mom's place or to mine?"

"Mom's, of course. She at least remembers to pick me up on time." Not like Marissa had anything else to do, Ryan thought bitterly. Oh, wait! She could squander away his trust fund on shoes.

She began to dial her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ryan turned the car onto Ocean Avenue, not making eye contact with his daughter.

" Seth. I have to tell him not to come get me." 

"Oh." _Damn_, Ryan thought. Now Seth would be on his back about "abandoning his flesh and blood." He thought he was some sort of parenting expert now that he and Summer had two kids.

"Hey Seth! [pause] Yeah, Dad got me. [pause] 'Kay. [pause] Aw, tell Rachie I said to feel better! Bye." She clicked off her cell phone, and slipped it back into the pocket of her purse.

"What's wrong with Rachel?"

"She barfed on the way to ballet."

"I told them Brentwood was too far."

"That's where I used to take ballet."

"You were different though. Rachel's wimpier, she's Seth's daughter."

Elle stifled a laugh. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of amusing her, she had never understood his sense of humor, and jokes were rare. She reminded herself how long she had waited for him.

"Bye." Ryan braked the car in her mother's circular driveway. He gave Elle a small smile. 

She slammed the door, reminding herself of how many other times he had let her down in the past year. She remembered how she used to never worry about who was picking her up, or have meetings with her attorney. It had been so much easier before the divorce.As she walked up to the front door, she was surprised to not hear her father's engine blaring, signaling a departure. After finding the door locked, she rang the doorbell, three times in succession. 

Her Mom opened the door, moments later, "Elle? What are you doing here? I thought you…" She stormed past her, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Marissa walked out to Ryan's car, crossing her arms against her chest. "What did you do to her?" She demanded.

Ryan tried to hide his embarrassment. "I was late to pick her up."

Marissa furrowed her brow, looking confused, "An hour and a half late?!"

He attempted to explain, but she was already leaving. "Marissa, I—"

"You know, she's your daughter too. You might at least show some feelings toward her, other than regret." Marissa turned to re-enter the house, as Ryan turned the car back on. Regret, he thought, was the only feeling he didn't have about his daughter, and his former marriage. 


	2. Wash Over Me

Chapter One: **Wash Over Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any ties to the OC; I'm just a fan of the show!

**Author's Note:** This one's for all my reviewers! Thank you so much. As for Ryan's awkward relationship with Elle, it's not that he doesn't care about her. He's just become a workaholic. Don't worry, all your questions will be cleared up in the upcoming chapters.

  
  
  
Elle's wavy blonde hair flew in the wind as she slowly stood up on her surfboard. As she caught her balance, her eyes scanned the beach. A familiar man raised his hand, waving at her. She smiled at him, but his wasn't the face she had hoped to see.   
  
The beach was almost empty; only surfers were out at six am on a saturday. However, the waves were only mediocre, and the sky was cloudy. She wondered if it would rain.   
  
Sighing, Elle began to paddle back in. As she reached the beach, he began jogging towards her. He grinned. "Nice work out there."   
  
"Thanks, Sandy!" She wrung out her wet hair, tying it into a loose ponytail. Tying her towel around her waist, she began to walk with him towards the ice cream shop. This was their ritual.   
  
However, they usually weren't the only ones surfing and getting mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Do you know where Cam is?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I'm sure it's nothing serious. He probably just couldn't reach us to let us know."  
  
But to Elle, it was something serious. She had been doing this with him and his grandfather ever since they were seven. The only time he missed a surfandicecream session was when they were nine, and Cam's puppy died.  
  
Maybe Sandy was right though. Maybe he had a cough or something, and Summer was paranoid he was getting sick. She was like that sometimes. Elle knew he would have called her, and she thought sadly of her pink cell phone, which was sitting at home on her bedside table.   
  
  
  
  
  
Marissa was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her morning coffee when her daughter walked in. "Hey sweetie," she smiled.  
  
"Morning, Mom." Elle opened the cabinet and took out a bowl and the box of Captain Crunch. Sitting down next to her, she poured the cereal and milk into the bowl.  
  
"You have that meeting with Mr. Collins today," she reminded her daughter.  
  
Elle rolled her eyes. "I know! That's only like the third time someone's reminded me today."  
  
"Okay. I just don't want you to miss it again! You know he made a lot of effort to schedule you in for a Saturday." Marissa worried that her daughter missing a second meeting with the lawyer would not be a good sign. Who knows, they might bring it up in court. She wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of her having at least joint custody of Elle. Her little girl meant the world to her.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be there," Elle promised. She spooned out more cereal, and Marissa sighed, returning back to her newspaper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryan uncomfortably shifted in the chair. He could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, probably one of the contractors again. If there was another problem with the model home, he would seriously shoot someone. It was all so much, and at the worst of times, just when his divorce was finalizing. Taking his cellphone out of his pocket, he clicked the power off button. He didn't want to give his fourteen year old daughter even more ammunition against him.   
  
Mr. Collins opened the door, letting Elle out of his office. She politely thanked him for his time, and turned to walk down the hall. "Daddy!" She was shocked to see him. She hadn't known he'd be picking her up, and if she had, then she would definately expected to wait. He had taken over The Newport Group after Caleb died, when Elle was just a baby, and she knew it was hard work.   
  
His blue-grey eyes collided with her identical ones and he gave her a small smile. "I thought Mom was going to pick me up," Elle asked innocently.  
  
"I wanted to," he replied. She couldn't help but be surprised. She knew he was working on a new development, as well as a strip mall. It was rare for him to voluntarily take a day off, especially of his own choice. Her Mom had always been nagging him to spend more time with them, but she guessed that wouldn't be happening anymore. Even Elle knew it made her parents hearts ache to see each other, let alone spend time together. "I was thinking one of our famous father-daughter outings? Shopping trip, maybe? South Coast Plaza sound okay?"   
  
Elle nodded happily and he stood up. As they walked towards his car, she asked, "Can we pick out some more shirts for you? That one is disgusting. I can see your wifebeater through it!"  
  
"Whatever you want, sweetie." He inwardly smiled. She was definately her mother's daughter. But he loved her for it. 


	3. Out of Sync

**Chapter Two: Out of Sync  
  
Disclaimer:** I have no claims on this fabulous TV show.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to all my reviewers. The finale was amazing; I can't wait until next season!

Marissa's high heels clacked on the steps of the courthouse as she exited. Behind her, her best friends whispered.  
  
"You take Marissa. Make sure she doesn't take a visit with her old friend, Mr. Ketel One," Seth said to his wife. "I'll make sure Ryan doesn't crash another car."  
  
Summer nodded seriously. "Right. Call me later!"  
  
She raced to catch up with her longtime friend. They had been through so much, she was sure Marissa could get through a divorce. Hopefully it wouldn't require another trip to rehab.   
  
"Hey Coop!" She jogged to her side, looking clumsy in her Jimmy Choo's, "See? Major advantage! I can call you that without sounding like I've had amnesia ever since Chino showed up!"  
  
She didn't respond, so Summer continued to ramble, a trait she had happily picked from her husband of fifteen years.   
  
"So... do you want to get some lunch? You're a free women now! We can, like, flirt with the waiters. Or go see some strippers or Chippendales or something? Seth won't mind. I can pretend to be divorced, too."  
  
Marissa bit her lip, and Summer recognized one of her nervous habits, the less controversial one.   
  
"Chick flicks? Hugh Grant fest with some Ben and Jerry? Diet Pepsi to wash it all down?" Marissa managed a smile, and Summer knew it was exactly what she needed.  
  
Across town, Ryan and Seth were sitting in a darkened bar.  
  
"So are you gonna go all toughmanchinodivorcedat39 on me? 'Cause I usually don't do this on workdays...if you're not going to talk, I might as well go get some work done."  
  
Ryan played with his empty glass. The bartender appeared almost instantly to refill it. He knew who Ryan Atwood was, almost everyone in Orange County did. If there were going to be any juicy secrets about his divorce revealed, he would not mind being the first to know them.  
  
Ryan was quiet. "This is just...no more Marissa. For good, this time."  
  
Seth was unsure of how to respond. "No more Julie Cooper Nichols Armstrong Hesse?"  
  
A small smile danced across Ryan's features. She had never been his favorite person.   
  
Pleased with his success, Seth tried to continue. "No more explaining to Elle why Mommy doesn't like mornings?"  
  
Ryan turned his head and his friend grew nervous. "Got it. So your affair with Lucy and hers with Vodka are off-limits?"  
  
"You know we were already seperated when that happened. I forgot Elle was coming over that morning. I never--"  
  
Seth cut him off. "I know, I know. You never meant for them to find out. But they did! God, Ry, what were you thinking?!" The exasperation in his voice was evident. He had wanted them to get back together so badly. After all, they had so many times before.  
  
Ryan sighed, drowning his glass.  
  
At Harbor High, a nervous freshman was exiting the school. She dropped one of her notebooks on the ground, and her friend bent down to pick it up. A stray piece of paper slipped out and he grabbed it, anxiously reading.  
  
"Cam!" She squealed, snatching the paper and her notebook away. She slipped them into her bag and he grinned at her.He had still had enough time to read the note, after all.  
  
"Jake asked you out?"  
  
Elle's silence was enough of an answer.  
  
"So what are you going to say?" Jake was a nice enough guy, Cam supposed. They were in World Civ together. He seemed okay, but his being on the lacrosse team was enough for Cameron to categorize him as a jerk. Besides, it was no secret that he was a frequent recipient of Gigi's twenty dollar blow jobs.  
  
"No one else asked me to the Spring Fling," Elle replied quietly.  
  
"Oh," Cam replied. He would have asked her if he knew it was important, he thought. But he guessed it was too late now. He brightened up when he remembered why he had been looking for her. "My Mom's out front with Rachel, she's picking you up today."  
  
"Okay," Elle replied. She followed him to the black SUV and wordlessly got in. She noted Summer's worried smile and suddenly remembered what she had been trying to forget all day. Her parent's divorce was final. 


	4. Born to Try

**Chapter Three: Born to Try  
  
Author's Note: I was late with the last chapter, but I swear the updates will be much more regular from now on. In case you haven't figured it out by now, Seth & Summer are also married with two children. Cameron or "Cam" is fourteen and Rachel is about six.**  
  
Elle and Cam wordlessly made their way back to the shore. They never talked when they were on their boards, but Elle was usually bursting with excitement towards the end. Cam found her silence unnerving. "So, uh, what are you doing this weekend?" He spoke.  
  
"I have a soccer game this afternoon--against Pacific."   
  
"Oh, you'll beat them."  
  
"Of course we will! Would you expect anything else from the star goalie, Danielle Marie Atwood?" She giggles and he feels at ease. Sarcasm's their language, and they speak it so well.  
  
They reached Sandy's spot on the shore. "Hey guys. What's so funny?" He raises an eyebrow, as Elle erupts back into giggles. She's always been bugging him to pluck.  
  
Sandy looks puzzled as he hands Elle her Care Bears towel, taking her board from her as she dries off. She and Cam are still laughing, and Sandy does not like to be out of the loop. "Okay. So, anyone up for ice cream?"  
  
Cam watches the game from the sidelines. It's not like Elle invited him to come, but the Spirit Club is always saying more people need to come to the games. Besides, he's come to hundreds of her soccer games in the past.  
  
He watches as she blocks several goals. Her bottom lip quivers when the opposing team makes their third goal, and he recognizes the onset of a temper tantrum. Hers are almost as bad as Rachel's.  
  
Cameron's surprised that she doesn't start sobbing. But then he stops himself. Because they're not four anymore.  
  
As much as she may mock, she is _Danielle Marie Atwood_, one of the most popular freshman at Harbor High.  
  
He waits for her after the game, outside the girls locker room. Before she comes out, he sees Jake. Jake's holding a bouquet of daisies behind his back, as though he's scared some of his dumb-jock friends will tease him about them.   
  
Cam knows he should leave. He knows enough to know that Elle would choose her boyfriend over him. He's not quite sure if he blames her for it.   
  
Elle nervously walks into the Cohen's foyer. She looks flawless on the outside. Inside, she wonders why she's trying. After all, it's just the Cohen's. She comes here for dinner every week. It's become a thing, because her housekeeper is off on Monday's. Her Mother has never been a good cook.   
  
Marissa and Summer embrace as Rachel runs up to Elle. "Elle! Oh my god! Mommy bought bought me the coolest thing ever! It's a new my little pony and it's just like my Princess Pink! So now she has a special friend!"  
  
She smiles, "Oh, it's soooo cool, Rach!"  
  
Elle takes her chubby hand as Rachel pulls her up to the playroom. Elle sits in one of the teeny pink chairs as Rachel runs over with her two ponies. One is pink and battered. The other is a shiny new blue pony with a few dirty thumbprints.  
  
Rachel looks genuinely worried as she sits across from Elle. "Except the blue pony doesn't have a name yet! And! Without a name, it's like it doesn't even exist! I don't want it to feel sad."   
  
Elle pulls down a blue crayon and a piece of white paper from the shelf. "It's okay, Rachel! We'll think of the bestest name ever for the blue pony. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Rachel frowns, "Well...the pink pony has its color in its name. Maybe the blue one should too?"  
  
Elle pretends to think really hard, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Um. Princess Blue?"  
  
Rachel wrinkles her nose. "Ew."  
Elle tries again, "How about...Baby Blue?"  
  
Rachel's smile fills up her face as she grins, "Ooh! Perfect! You're the bestest, Elle." She gives her a hug. Her brother, standing in the hall, can't help but agree. 


	5. You'd Think I'd Despise You

**Chapter Four: You'd think I'd Despise You  
  
Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter is longer and has a lot more Ryan and Marissa. I hope you all like it! I have to say, I was disappointed at the lack of feedback for the last chapter. I'm not the type who's going to beg for reviews or hold the next chapter hostage until I get a lot, but I really do appreciate them. Enjoy!

* * *

Elle picked at her Caesar salad. She was having dinner with her Dad, as she always did on Tuesday and Thursday nights. According to the custody agreement, she had to be with him after school twice a week and on every other weekend. She had never been particularly close with her father, and without her bubbling mother around to speak, their time together seemed more like empty voids when she could be studying rather than they felt like fun.  
  
"So," her father said, "how's that World Civ project going? You're working with Jenna, right?"  
  
Elle brightened up almost immediately. "Yup! We're building a castle out of styrofoam bricks--an almost exact replica of a feudal one in medieval England! Our presentation is next Monday."  
  
"Really? That sounds--" He was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. Sighing, he clipped it off his belt and looked at the caller id. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. Hold on." He held up a finger to signal one minute, and quickly stepped out of the restaurant, barking orders into the phone.  
  
She took out her own cell phone, deciding to use the extra time as an opportunity to check her voicemail. Elle pushed away the several lip glosses and masses of cash and receipts and tugged out her small pink phone. Flipping it open, she saw that she had two new messages. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she eagerly hit enter and listened:  
  
_Hey baby, it's Jake. Are we still on for tomorrow night? I want to see that new Rick Walsh movie, you know, the one where the world ends and he has to save the porn star? Oh, and do you know how to say mountain in Latin? This homework is killing me. Hit me back when you have time.   
  
Ugh_, she thought. Rick Walsh was so plastic. She thought the movie looked scary, but who was she kidding? It's not like she'd be watching the screen. Jake was too hot. She eagerly pressed the next button, hoping Cam had left a message. He promised to help her with Geometry, and they had a test tomorrow!  
  
_Hi sweetie! It's Mom. How's the dinner with your dad? I'm going to be home a little late tonight--Mark Sims asked me to dinner! The movie director? You know who I'm talking about, he's chairing the anorexia awareness benefit with me. Anyway, I'll be home around ten. But don't tell Ryan! He **hates** David. Bye! Love you._   
  
Ryan walked briskly back to the table, as Elle was putting her phone back into her Marc Jacobs clutch. It had been her pity present last week. Her Dad didn't seem to know what to do with her except take her shopping. She didn't love how he'd just hand her the credit card and slip away to take business calls, but it was better than their awkward conversations. He'd never been much of a talker.  
  
"So," Ryan glanced at his watch. "We have an hour and a half." He glanced around the room nervously. "South Coast Plaza?"  
  
Elle wiped her mouth, neatly folding the napkin and placing it back on the table. "Kay."

* * *

Elle quickly scanned the racks of Saks Fifth Avenue, wondering whether she should wear a skirt or a dress to the Spring Fling.  
  
Ryan felt claustorphobic as he stood between the seemingly endless racks of Betsey Johnson dresses. "I'm just gonna...uh..." He motioned toward the stools of the makeup counter.  
  
Elle nodded in response. "Kay," she said. He wasn't much of a help anyway. Her Mom loved to help her pick out clothes, and had done all of Ryan's shopping for him. Elle suddenly wondered who would shop for him now and if they would know that Ralph Lauren polo shirts fit him better than Lacoste.  
  
Ryan uncomfortably sat down on a black leather stool and almost instantly a smiling brunette in a lab coat approached him. His back to her, he watched Elle scoop up a pink silk dress.   
  
"Can I interest you in a--"   
  
Ryan jerked his head around at the sudden dialogue. The voice seemed eerily familiar, but he doubted it could possibly be who he thought it was.

* * *

Marissa smiled across the dimly lit table. She hadn't had this much fun in a long, long time. Mark was a genuinely nice guy, and his passion for movies was evident.  
  
"Some of the actresses these days--they're crazy." He leaned across the table to whisper and she was instantly struck by how good he smelled. "Do you know _Carly Berensco_?"  
  
"Oh, definately. I loved that movie you did with her! Polk? Ryan-" She cut herself off, surprised at the association she had made.   
  
Mark grimaced, "The ex-husband?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Ryan had loved that movie. It was hard to get him to laugh like he had when they watched it. She had been pregnant with Elle then, she remembered. She ate three large buckets of popcorn that night.  
  
"It's okay." He smiled at her, and rested his hand on top of hers. She was struck by the minimal contact. It was no big deal, but she hadn't had male contact in months, and this just felt _right_. "Anyway," he continued, "she made the hugest fuss! We had to have a crystal bowl of peanut M&Ms with her at all time, but only red ones. Some kabbalah shit. But!" His enthusiasm was catching, and Marissa found herself chuckling, although it really wasn't that amusing. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Red warded off the evil eye!  
  
"There's more?" Marissa edged him on.  
  
"Of course." He paused, knowing well enough it would add dramatic effect. "She never ate any of them!" Furrowing his brow, he added, "I actually don't think I ever saw her eat."  
  
Marissa grinned. "Speaking of not eating..." She speared her fork into the salmon, "Why are you so interested in Anorexia Awareness?"  
  
Marissa chewed the food, waiting for his reply. Mark's face had suddenly grown grim, "My sister, Rachel, died from complications that arose from her anorexia. She died at sixteen. She only weighed 68 lbs." He shook his head at the memory, and anger bubbled inside him. "I was only twelve, and I still wish I could have done something to help her. I now know how deep into the throes of the disease she was, but..."  
  
Marissa clucked sympathetically. "I'm sorry. There was nothing you could do."  
  
"I know," he said softly, "I know."

* * *

"Ryan." Her voice was soft, and he knew it was her. She had the same long dark hair, and although there were now wrinkles around her mouth and dark circles under her eyes, her identity was unmistakable. She looked older than her thirty-eight years.  
  
"Theresa. How are you?" He gave her a hollow smile, the kind he gave jerky clients and his ex-wife. The kind he had never given in Chino.  
  
"Oh, I'm good. Eddie's good. The kids are good." He inwardly flinched at the mention of him, and slid his own left hand into the pocket of his khakis. He hoped she wouldn't notice the absence of a ring on his finger.  
  
She didn't. "How's Marissa doing?"  
  
"Fine. I'm just doing a little shopping with Elle."  
  
"That's nice. She's fourteen now?"  
  
"Yup. Fifteen soon. They grow up fast."   
  
Ryan was reminded of what he did with her at fifteen. The flimsy sex with muffled moans in her bedroom, the making out in the park and all the times her brother had beat him up. He thanked God his children hadn't had to deal with any of that.  
  
Her boss walked by, and Theresa spoke, a little too loudly and a little too perkily. "So, Mr. Atwood, can I interest you in anything today? I can give you a very nice giftbag with any purchase over $75."   
  
"Sure," he said. Taking out a hundred dollar bill, he plopped it on the counter. "Pick out some stuff for Elle, okay?"  
  
Theresa's eyes widened at the large commission and she snatched it. She started to walk off, but stopped mid-step. "You know, I never really apologized about the whole thing with the baby..."  
  
Ryan made a fist. He was still angry, after all these years, that she had so blatantly lied to him about the father of her baby. She and Eddie had slept together so many more times than their single night of passion, and the dates never really matched up. Every so often, Ryan wondered what his life would be like if he was still making sacrifices for a child that wasn't his. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he had stayed in Chino. He didn't want to.  
  
"It's okay," he said. They both knew it wasn't. 


	6. Builds From Scratch

**House of Straw: Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer:** It's not mine.

* * *

Kate Ward leaned closer to her friend, whispering, "I heard Mark's the reason Marissa left Ryan."  
  
"Oh, I heard that too," replied Jenna Dotten. "But I thought it was also because he's secretly in love with Seth Cohen!"  
  
Kate giggled, "Who wouldn't be? He has that trust fund _and_ his paycheck definately reflects that he gives the best boob job in Orange County!"  
  
"You know he did Summer's though, and hers are a little too round."  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Kate replied, although she would have killed for Summer's body.  
  
A very annoyed Summer Cohen could hear them from her position by the band. "Oh, no," she whispered to her son, "these are a hundred precent natural. Jealous bitch."  
  
"Ew, Mom," replied Cam. "Too much information."  
  
"Sorry sweetie. Where's Elle?"  
  
"I dunno. Probably at the dance with Jake."  
  
If Summer noticed the sudden agitation, she didn't let on. "I don't think so. Marissa's been working on this benefit for months, she wouldn't let Elle just skip it."  
  
Cam shrugged, and Summer took a sip of her wine, wondering where the hell Seth was. She wondered if the rhinoplasty ran late? But no, it had been scheduled for four, hadn't it? Oh whatever.   
  
Across the room, Marissa and Elle were arguing in hushed tones.   
  
"But Mom! I _promised_ Jake I'd meet him there at seven! It's six fifty, and there's no way I can be there in ten minutes unless you get in the car and drive me now!"  
  
"Well, you're just going to be late then."  
  
Marissa's tone was very matter of fact, but Elle was reeling. "Nooo," she whined. "It's the Spring Fling! Everyone's going to be there. I can't be late!"  
  
"I've been working on this benefit for six months with Mark! Can't you let me enjoy myself for twenty minutes?"  
  
Elle rolled her eyes. "You already do that with him when I'm at Dad's," she mumbled. Her Mother pretended she didn't hear her.  
  
Ryan entered the banquet hall, unsure of why he had showed up. Yes, he had donated $150,000 to Anorexia Awareness, but that had been before the divorce. It was Marissa's decision to write the check, anyway. He would have much rather given the money to abused children or a rehab center then rich girls striving for the perfect body.  
  
He didn't see Elle, but he did see Summer, angrily marching up to him.   
  
"Have you seen Seth?" She demanded.  
  
"Uh, no?" Ryan replied, "I just got here."  
  
"Hmph." Ryan expected Summer to leave his side as aburbtly as she had walked to it, but she didn't.  
  
Cam walked towards them, and Ryan thought he looked a lot like Seth might have at that age. His curly brown hair was uncombed, and his bow tie untied. He obviously was uncomfortable in his tuxedo. "Hi Cameron."  
  
"Hey Mr. Atwood."   
  
"Where's Elle?"  
  
Cam shrugged, and Ryan noticed the tension. "I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to her in like a month."  
  
Ryan paused. "I thought you did the whole surfing thing on Saturdays."  
  
"Nah. Elle stopped showing up." Ryan tried to hide the confusion on his face. Where else would Elle be early on Saturday mornings? She always said she needed to go to bed early on Fridays, and he didn't question it. He wondered why he didn't make sure she was in her bed, since he was doubting she actually was. After all, he had been fourteen once, too.   
  
"She's probably at the dance with Jake," Cam added. Ryan knew that name was familiar; Elle had mentioned him before.   
  
"Her boyfriend?"   
  
Cam nodded in response.  
  
Summer looked on, amused by the exchange.  
  
Elle scowled at Marissa. "He's my _boyfriend_! I can't stand him up! What if he hooks up with Gigi or something?"  
  
"Then he's not worth it."  
  
Elle hated how her mother was always right. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't want him to get mad at me." She paused. "Don't even try to give me some lame advice about that. You are, like, the expert at getting Daddy pissed off."   
  
Marissa tapped a high heeled foot on the ground. She was ready to slap Elle. Marissa worked so hard on this benefit and Elle just wanted to ditch it?! Didn't she appreciate anything? Marissa swallowed hard. She tried to remind herself to relax. After all, the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene and give all the other Newpsies something to gossip about. This evening just had to be perfect. She had to show eveyone that Marissa Cooper was just fine on her own.   
  
Elle continued to glare at her mother as Mark casually walked up to them. He grinned, oblivious to the situation at hand. Mark wrapped an arm across Marissa's toned waist and handed her a glass of her favorite drink, vodka on the rocks.   
  
"Hey ladies. You both look beautiful tonight. Why are you lurking in the corner when you could be enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Marissa plastered a saccharine smile across her face. "There's a dance at Elle's school tonight, and we were trying to figure out how to get her there."  
  
"Oh," Mark replied. He fished the keys to his BMW z3 out of his coat pocket and dangled them in the air. "You want me to drive her?" It sounded more like a statement than a question."  
  
Marissa sighed with relief as another smile filled her face. It was a real one this time. She reached up and lightly kissed his cheek. "Oh, that would be perfect, honey. But make sure you're back here in time for the silent auction, okay?" She got back up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I bid on that romantic weekend in Lake Tahoe."  
  
Mark grinned at Marissa, winking playfully. He turned towards Elle and nodded his head toward the door. She followed him out.  
  
Seth arrived to the benefit, hastily tying his tie as he ran up the stairs. The rhinoplasty had ran an hour later than he expected. He hoped Brooke would be happy with the results. Then the receptionist had tried to hit on him again, Seth cringed at the reminder. No thanks to the hotshot in the BMW, he'd almost wrecked Summer's Lexus GX470. She so would not be happy with him if it had ended up totaled.  
  
Elle adjusted her black silk dress as she stepped out of Mark's car. She liked the guy; he was nice and he seemed to make her mom happy enough. Right now, she mostly liked the face that he had driven her to the dance. After thanking him and exchanging goodbyes, his car sped back to the benefit. Elle slowly walked into the gym of Harbor, making sure not to trip on her high heels. She smiled at everyone as she looked around the room, looking for her boyfriend, Jake and her posse of friends. They were huddled in a group towards the back of the room. Elle slowly approached them, wondering what was going on. "Hey guys!"  
  
They all turned toward her and smiled, greeting Elle appropriately. She saw Becky holding a small plastic baggie and gestured to its contents. "What is that?"  
  
Becky frowned as she scrunched the baggie into her fist. She leaned closer to Elle, "If you don't know, than you're more naive then I thought." She pressed the baggie into Elle's palm and Elle studied it for a second.  
  
"Oh my god!" She shrieked. Drawing her voice to a whisper, she added, "Is this _pot_?"  
  
No one noticed Mrs. Brown approaching.  
  
Elle quickly tossed the baggie to Jake. She didn't want to smoke a joint of marijuana! She had listened in Health class and she knew that every inhale destroyed brain cells. She wondered who had been dumb enough to bring it to school. She might have smoked a joint at Becky's beach house but definately not at Harbor.  
  
Jake fumbled with the bag. He gingerly placed in the pocket of his cargo khaki pants and struggled with the button.  
  
"Can I see that please, Mr. Schnekkan?" The group turned around and saw the elderly social studies teacher.   
  
_Shit_. 


	7. And Everything That You Do

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe it has been so long since I updated. I am so sorry. I know exactly which direction this story is going with and I will definitely be taking it there in a quicker period of time from now on. The next chapter will be up very soon as it is half-written. Sorry that this chapter is not very significant. Thank you to all of my reviewers—I love you and appreciate you very much.

Ryan was all too happy to have a plausible excuse to leave the benefit, but he didn't share it with Marissa. The fact that Elle had even left to attend the dance upset Marissa, so Ryan knew it would only spoil her night to know that Ms. Kim had demanded Ryan's presence at the Harbor school immediately.

As soon as he got the call on his cell phone, Ryan jumped behind the wheel of his new Ferrari and sped off to go rescue another damsel in distress.

The said damsel was curled into an armchair outside Ms. Kim's office. She waited nervously for Ms. Kim to finish talking to Jake. Her friends were all on the brink of tears and didn't dare to look each other in the eye.

Ryan Atwood was the first parent to arrive. Always the doting dad, he rushed over to his only child and wrapped her in his arms.

Elle started to sob into his shoulder. Her tears rushed onto his tuxedo jacket but she knew he wouldn't care. Ryan hated tuxedos and everything that went along with them.

"What happened baby?"

"M-ms. Kim didn't tell you?"

"No, she just said I had to get over here." Now the headmaster of Harbor, Ms. Kim was even tougher than she had been during her days as the dean. The sound of her voice still frightened Ryan to his core.

"Well, I…I just…and then Jake…he didn't mean to, Daddy…he's a good guy!"

"Huh?" Ryan pulled away and held his daughter at arms length. She avoided his gaze. "Elle? What happened? Talk to me, kiddo."

"Like you ever talk to me," she muttered resentfully.

"Elle." Ryan's tone was all business.

"Someone snuck some pot into the dance—I don't know why. I didn't smoke it or anything—you know I wouldn't!"

"Were you the one to bring it?"

"No."

"Well, then we shouldn't have a problem."

"I guess not." Elle was apprehensive.

Ms. Kim stepped out of her office and raised an eyebrow at Ryan's presence.

She motioned for him to come in and he let go of his daughter's hand to walk in her office.

Shutting the door behind herself, Ms. Kim spoke, "Mr. Atwood. It's been a long time since you've been in this office. Please sit down."

He did as he was told and nervously rubbed his hand together. Sitting in the worn leather seat brought back memories of high school, but not the good ones.

"Ms. Kim, Elle has assured me that she had no part in this whole incident. She said she didn't know why they brought pot and she promised me she would never do that herself nor would she ever use any illegal substances."

"And do you believe her?"

"Of course I do. She's my daughter."

Ms. Kim sighed. "Very well. As I'm sure you know, the Harbor School deeply appreciates the support you and Ms. Cooper have given us over the years. Ms. Cooper is a valued trustee and the carnival would cease to exist without her guidance. Danielle is one of our brightest students and I would hate to see her ruin her future with illegal substances. I'm afraid I can't just let this slide, but I will let Danielle off with two Saturday detentions, one tomorrow and one next week."

Ryan is clearly relieved. "Thank you very much, Ms. Kim. I really appreciate the gesture and I know Marissa and Danielle will too. I'll be sure to reflect my gratitude during this year's fund raising drive."

"Thank you, Ryan. Things have definitely changed since the first time you were in my office."

'Yes,' Ryan thought to himself. 'They certainly have.'

Of course, some things don't change. Across town, Marissa was in her element as the hostess of the benefit. Mark glued to her side, they looked like the perfect couple to everyone.

Well, not everyone.

Cameron looked on disgustedly as Mark kissed Marissa's lips after it was announced that they had won the romantic getaway in Lake Tahoe. He knew that Elle would be marching right up to her mom and Mark to break them apart if she were here. She would think—what was Cam doing? He and Elle hadn't talked for weeks. He used to know her every thought, her every dream and wish but now? He didn't know her at all.

Cameron sighed.


	8. Heart's in the Highlands

Author's Note: Wow, I was shocked by the complete and utter lack of reviews for the last chapter. I didn't even get one. Oh well. Even if you think the story sucks, just let me know. Okay?

Thank you to Rachel who reviewed a week or so ago and encouraged me to start writing this again.

The ride to school was silent as Mark pulled up in front of the Harbor school. He had to leave the Cooper house for a meeting with his business partner David anyway, and Mark offered to give Elle a ride too.

"Thanks for the ride," she offered before getting out.

"No problem," he flashed her a smile. "Good luck."

Elle slammed the door shut and walked to Harbor and to the entrance of the library. Since all the other kids involved had sworn Elle didn't bring the pot, she had gotten off with only a Saturday Detention. Becky and Jake had both gotten suspended, however.

Elle walked into the library with a Chanel tote swung over her shoulder and a look of confidence plastered across her face. Inside, she felt anything but confidence. She nervously looked around the room for a seat. The proctor nodded at her and crossed her name off of the list.

Elle noticed a familiar head of curly brown hair bopping to the music coming out of her headphones and she set her bag down on the table beside him. His eyes closed in concentration, she reached over to tap them.

He winced at her touch but smiled as he met her face. He pulled the headphones off of his ears. "Hey Elle!"

She smiled back. "What's up, Cam? Why do you have a detention?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Can you believe they gave me a detention for skateboarding on campus? I mean, seriously, it is just as viable a form of transportation as bike riding and you know the school encourages bike riding—they even go so far as to have a specialized bike rack. They should know that by encouraging the riding of bikes, they encourage all modes of transportation such as cars and roller blades and yes, skateboards."

Elle giggled as she took the seat next to him. She hadn't realized until now how much she missed hearing him rant. "Seriously, Cam, they didn't just give you a Saturday for riding your skateboard."

"Well, noo. They gave me the Saturday for riding my skateboard into Ms. Kim's office."

Oh, this was great. "Why would you do that?"

Cam sighed. "We were protesting the fact that Harbor promotes so many physical activities but yet does not allow skateboarding on campus nor does it have a skateboarding ramp."

"We? Why are you the only one with the detention then?"

"I'm not." He gestured to a table near them where three people were sitting.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Elle knew the guys only as freaks, and she was surprised to hear that Cameron was cool with them.

"They're sort of mad at me."

"Why?"

Cameron squirmed in his seat. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay," Elle was surprised. She and Cameron used to talk about everything—why wouldn't he want to talk about this? You didn't even know they were his friends, she reminded herself. You haven't talked to him in ages, so why should he want to talk to you? Elle knew she had been a bad friend to Cameron lately, and she felt sad about it.

Ryan sighed as he flipped through the file of papers. The new mall he was working on was being met with much more opposition than he had imagined. After all, this was the Orange County. Who wouldn't want more stores to shop at?

When he'd first announced the project, Elle and Marissa had been thrilled. He'd even promised to try and get Hermès as a tenant. But that had been two years ago, and although things had rapidly changed within his family unit, the building of the mall was moving much slower.

His concentration was broken when a familiar face entered his office.

"Hey little bro. See you looking all business-man." Trey grinned.

"Hey Trey."

Trey reached over to shake Ryan's hand and sat down opposite him. "So what 's up? How are Marissa and Elle doing?"

Throughout the divorce, Trey had maintained that he thought Ryan and Marissa should never had filed. Trey was of the belief that Marissa was the most beautiful and perfect creature in the world and had even once tried to snag her for himself back when Marissa was a junior in high school.

"Elle is currently serving a detention since she and her friends were caught with some weed." He ignored the mention of his ex.

"Weed? No kidding." Trey shook his head. "But, come on, you were doing much worse shit at that age."

"Yeah, but it's different. Elle is…"

"Your daughter."

Ryan nodded.

Trey rolled his eyes. "Ry, just 'cause she's yo' baby girl doesn't mean she'll be good."

Awkward silence followed since Ryan knew that even though he was the one with an Ivy League degree and Trey had only a GED under his belt, his brother could be much smarter.

"So how's the whole single thing going for you? Got a girlfriend yet?"

"Nah, but Marissa does."

Trey cocked an eyebrow. "Marissa's gone gay again?"

Ryan stifled a laugh as he remembered her brief affair with Alex back when they were sixteen. "No, she has a boyfriend."

"Ahh," Trey leaned back in his chair and pushed his dirty construction boots up against the mahogany desk. "You don't sound happy 'bout that."

"Not like my opinion about it matters."

"'Course it does. You're the father of her child, her ex-husband…love of her life?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Trey was used to Ryan not talking so he gave him the time he knew he needed to ponder this.

"Well," Ryan quickly sprung to action, sitting up and picking up a file of documents. Trey was one of Newport Group's construction managers now, and he was there for work not just chitchat. "I need you to make sure that all the beams are congruent, like here, see?" He pointed out some things on the blueprint and the two brothers continued to work.


	9. High Up Above or Down Below

Chapter 8: You're Still On My Lonely Mind

Disclaimer: The OC and its characters are not mine although I do lay claim to Elle, Cam and Rachel!

Author's Note: I really appreciate the reviews that I have received. Keep them coming.

Seth pulled his car into the parking lot of Harbor School and walked up the familiar steps to collect his son from another Saturday detention.

Cameron was not necessarily bad and certainly not the delinquent Ryan had once been. However, Summer's feistiness coupled with Seth's constant fuel of ideas had contributed to their son getting in to trouble more than once.

Seth soon spotted Cameron sitting on a bench and staring into space, obviously avoiding the eyes of the girl sitting next to him.

"Elle!" Seth motions her over to him as he waves the car keys in the air. "You too, Cam."

Cameron stands and walks toward his father but Elle looks puzzled. "Isn't my Mom coming?" She asks.

"Nope," Seth shakes his head. "She is waiting at home with a certain very special visitor."

Elle falls into step beside her godfather as they walk down to the parking lot. "Who? Is Aunt Kaitlin back from Europe?"

Seth tries to hide his grin. "No."

"Seeeeth?"

Seth shook his head, "I promised your mother I wouldn't tell."

"Oh, come on. I know you can't keep a secret."

"And that is precisely the reason why you should stop asking me questions! You know your Mom and Summer would kill me if I told."

Elle giggled and behind them, Cameron rolled his eyes as they got into the car.

Elle buckled her seatbelt, "You are so whipped, Seth." She made a whipping motion with her hand in the air and Cameron stifled a laugh.

"And you are so like your father." It sort of scared Seth sometimes the way he could see Ryan through his daughter's gray-blue eyes. Thankfully she had inherited her mother's pep instead of her father's broodiness, but the similarities between the two Atwoods were unmistakable.

Elle bit her lip and looked out the window.

Seth glanced towards the backseat, "Aren't you supposed to be at his house this weekend?"

"Yeah, but he had some fucking meeting again." The annoyance was evident in her voice as they pulled up to Marissa's mansion.

Elle spied a familiar black Mercedes and rushed into the house. "Thanks for the ride. Bye!"

"Grandpa Jimmy?" She shouted as she thrust the door open.

He walked towards the door and although his blonde curls were graying, his blue eyes still had an unmistakable sparkle.

"Hey kiddo." Grandpa Jimmy scooped Elle into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just came to visit two of my favorite girls." He released her and still grinning, said, "Do you want to go over to a friend's tonight or something? I want to talk to your mom."

Elle nodded, "Okay." She wasn't naïve, and she knew Grandpa Jimmy wanted her out of the house so he could have a serious chat with her Mom. Mom had always been full of issues, so she figured Grandpa was worried about her again.

Elle went up to her room where she sat down at her desk and signed into AIM.

Most of her friends were away, and Jake's away message read "partaaaay at blake's tonight. bring ur bong."

Elle scrunched her nose. She was getting more and more annoyed with her boyfriend, who was on his way to being a full out stoner.

A message from Cameron popped up quickly on her screen, and Elle found herself excitedly replying.

dothecamcam: hi

ellebelle15: heyy!

dothecamcam: excited much

ellebelle15: yess you know I love me some jimbo

dothecamcam: grandpa jimmys there?

ellebelle15: yep but he wants me out of the house so he can have a serious talk with the former mrs atwood

dothecamcam: oh

ellebelle15: want to go out

ellebelle15: i mean not like a date like go out just like hang out

dothecamcam: yeah def. it's not like I'm going to blake's party

dothecamcam: what do you want to do

ellebelle15: idk

dothecamcam: come over here we'll figure it out

ellebelle15: see ya in 5

Elle signed off and spun around in her chair. Picking her blue Balenciaga bag up off of the floor, she threw in her cell phone, wallet and a pack of gum. Not bothering to put on any makeup, she went downstairs where her mother and grandfather were sitting on the couch. "I'm going to go over to the Cohen's, okay?"

Her Mom smiled, "Have fun! Do you need any cash?"

"No, I'm good." She gave a wave and turned towards the door. "Bye."

Elle walked briskly to the Cohen's house. Situated in the same development, the houses were relatively the same. Of course, they had both been built by the Newport Group.

Elle rang the doorbell, and Summer shouted from the inside, "It's open!"

Summer was sitting on the staircase, absentmindedly flipping through a stack of papers as Rachel happily pirouetted around the foyer.

Elle clapped loudly. "Wow, great job, Rachel. You're much better than I ever was at ballet!"

Rachel gave her a toothless grin. "Thanks Elle! Sit next to Mommy; I want you to watch this."

Rachel continued to twirl around the foyer and Elle grinned, "Yay, Rachel. Good job."

Rachel smirked, "Thanks. Hey, do you want to go upstairs and play ponies?"

Cam called from the top of the stairs, "She came to play ponies with me." He motioned upwards, "Come on up, Elle."

Rachel pouted.

"Sorry, sweetheart, we'll play another day, okay? I promise."

"Okay," Rachel replied reluctantly.

Elle and Cam walked up to his room where she plopped herself down on his bed. Even though she hadn't been there in a while, she still felt more comfortable in it than in her own, with its blue comforter and mushy pillows.

He lay down next to her and they stared at the ceiling, their bodies barely touching. The silence was comfortable and yet there was tension in the air. It had been so long since they lazily spent a Saturday together.

"I'm hungry," Cam announced.

"So eat," Elle twirled her straight hair around her finger.

"Want to go to the Diner and get dinner?"

"It's only five."

"But I'm hungrrrrry," Cam whined.

"Fine." Elle showed no signs off moving from the bed.

Cam stood up and put on his sneakers. "Let's go."

Elle clutched her purse and sat up, swinging her legs off of the bed. "Okay."

Cam glanced at her, "You got the bag?" He remembered her going on and on about it once after they surfed, but that had been a while ago.

Elle smiled, "Yep. Finally got off the waitlist at Barney's!"

Cam gave out a loud fake gasp, bringing his hand to his mouth. "They put YOU on a waitlist? Oh my gawd, Elle!"

Elle smacked his arm with the purse, "Shut up. Let's go get those chilli fries."

They headed down the stairs where they were greeted by Seth. "Hey guys," he said. If he was surprised to see Elle, then he didn't say anything.

"We're gonna go get some food," announced Cam.

"DO you need a ride?" Seth questioned, tossing his car keys up into the air.

Elle giggled at Seth when the keys tumbled to the ground as he failed to catch them.

"Nah, we're good, Dad," Cam said, "We can take my board."

Elle turned to Cam, obviously surprised. "Your BOARD?"

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Cam!" Elle whined.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. What was so bad about a skateboard? "Aw, Elle the little Newpsie is too chicken to ride on a skateboard?" He teased.

"No!" She insisted, although really she was.

"So, come on," Cam insisted gesturing outside. "I'll buy you a Balboa Bar for dessert?"

"Well," she relented. "Okay." How bad could it be?

Pretty bad, Elle found out as she clung to Cam's waist. He deftly maneuvered the skateboard through the streets of Newport Beach, as she shrieked. "This is so not cool!" She exclaimed while he laughed at her.

They continued to talk and laugh their way through dinner at the diner, where Marissa and Jimmy spied them through the window. "They look as happy as we used to be," she sadly mused to her father.


End file.
